Maximum Ride: Unspoken Years
by SpiderGalaxy13
Summary: We hear about The School in the Maximum Ride books, but never any details. I'm going to write what I think happened in those twelve years Max spent in the School. I'm not going to make it bloody or gory or anything. I realized that it could be confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in it.

A/N: I haven't written many FanFics. So if I mess up, or you disagree with how the story is going, or you disagree with how the characters are acting, then put it in a review. I'm not perfect, people and bird kids make mistakes. I apologize in advance. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Nobody reads this anyway. It's kinda just therapy for me.

 _ **(Max's POV)**_

The first thing I remember is a masked face staring down at me. I don't know how old I was at the time; probably around two. I had never seen daylight, only the fluorescent overhead lights that shone down on the medical table. My wings (yes, I have wings. Not a big deal. Get over it.) had never been used. The only non-forced movement was the two inches I could move inside the dog crate.

Why is a two-year-old living in a dog crate? you ask.

I have been asking myself the same question for my whole life. It's not like anyone would know that I was missing. After all, I'm most likely a test tube baby. I was born in a lab, "raised" in a dog crate, and taught life lessons from, well, no one. So I don't know anything about good and evil except that the whitecoats, as I call them, are evil.

I'm not the only genetic experiment. As far as other winged humans, there are two males, one with dark hair and dark eyes, one with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. We're some of the longest-lasting around here. The cat-snake combo didn't turn out so well. Neither did the human-pufferfish. None of them ever survived, whether it was respiratory issues, eating conflicts, or vulnerability to disease, all the other experiments failed. I don't know which is better: to be the one to survive and watch the usually horrible deaths, or to be the one to die the horrible death.

Actually, I do know. My goal in life is to survive. Survival is key. Maybe that's why I'm a success: because I _want_ to live. I _want_ to make it out of this alive, even if it means going through terrible things.

I may only have been two at the time, but I was going to fight to get out of lab, fight to _survive._

A/N- I realize that that was super short and boring, but I need to set up the next part. Remember to review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I didn't think I'd get any reviews, but I did! Thanks guys!

 _(Max POV)_

I rubbed sleep from my eyes, trying to block out the sound penetrating my brain. I snapped to my senses when I noticed that the door to my crate was unlocked. I tentatively pushed the door open, my three-year-old eyes looking for a trap. But all I saw were the flashing lights and all I heard were the sirens and screams of the scientists.

"It's the Erasers!" I heard a female whitecoat scream. "They got out!"

I've heard rumors of the Erasers, successful, but inexperienced, half-wolf, half-human genetic mutations. The whitecoats had discussed mass production of the monsters when they didn't think I could hear. Maybe it had backfired.

I had begun to run to a place where I could hide out, but a voice stopped me. "Hey!" It was the strawberry-blonde. He beckoned for me to unlock the doors of his and the other's crates.

I momentarily debated whether or not to help them, but his clear blue eyes, wide with pleading, eventually persuaded me. I don't like to think that I have a weakness, but I remember countless occasions where all I could do was beg, and nothing came from it.

I unlocked his and the other's crates and signaled for them to follow me. We snuck down hallways and into what looked like a janitor's closet. The darker-haired one closed the door behind us, blocking out all but the tiniest sliver of light.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, y'all. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. I promise I'm getting back to it, I just had some technology complications. I'm back on the project, so I should get something out there soon!

Thanks,

Art


End file.
